


Headlights

by Kendrene



Series: Varying Degrees Of Discipline [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Canon Setting, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, F/F, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Lexa, Jealous Lexa, Knife Play, Knotting, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Clarke, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrene/pseuds/Kendrene
Summary: “You were flirting with her!”The clay goblet sailed true across the room, shattering against the wall mere inches from her head - a vehement exclamation mark to punctuate the Commander’s words.Clarke winced involuntarily at the noise, eyes following the scarlet trails that the wine left on the stone as it pattered to the ground.She swallowed - sharp fear and arousal closing like a giant’s fist around her throat.“So I was.” Clarke bit back, chin tilted up and shoulders squaring in the epitome of defiance. She began to pace around the room, purposefully treading on the broken shards of pottery as if Lexa’s violent outburst had meant nothing.ORThe one where Clarke makes Lexa jealous on purpose because she craves to be claimed by her mate.





	Headlights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jude81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude81/gifts), [TheEvangelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvangelion/gifts).



> A heads up - as you see from the tags there are some elements that skirt non-con in this fic. Everything is consensual, and I hope I have established it throughout the story well enough, but all of it is pretty rough. They are role-playing basically, but keep in mind the tags and consider carefully before reading further. Thank you.
> 
> For Jude81 because she's been a constant when things get rough in life.  
> For TheEvangelion: no worries, darling. You'll win the next bar fight, I'm sure.

“You were flirting with her!” 

The clay goblet sailed true across the room, shattering against the wall mere inches from her head - a vehement exclamation mark to punctuate the Commander’s words.

Clarke winced involuntarily at the noise, eyes following the scarlet trails that the wine left on the stone as it pattered to the ground. 

She swallowed - sharp fear and arousal closing like a giant’s fist around her throat.

“So I was.” Clarke bit back, chin tilted up and shoulders squaring in the epitome of defiance. She began to pace around the room, purposefully treading on the broken shards of pottery as if Lexa’s violent outburst had meant nothing. 

The warlord’s eyes tracked her every step, head swiveling to follow. She looked beautiful like that - even more than she usually did - slightly hunched in the low light as a wolf prowling the high grass. Her hands were half closed into fists, fingers curled inward tearing at the air, and - in the dancing shadows cast by the candles Clarke had lit in preparation - the Commander looked like she’d grown claws. 

Her green eyes shone bright and feral, the shadow of an Alpha beast ready to unleash rippling under the hard surface. Lexa’s lips were drawn back, her teeth bared and snapping so hard that Clarke fancied she could hear the enamel cracking into dust under the vicious flexing of Heda’s jaws.

The Omega kept walking until a table was between them and Lexa followed. They circled each other like courtiers engaged in stately dance, except this game was far more dangerous - its steps more complicated than any intricate pavane. 

“You have not touched me in a fortnight,” Clarke began, fingers idly picking at the table’s grain, worrying the corner of a parchment, “and now I am at the onset of my heat.” She filled her gaze with wide-eyed innocence before flicking up her eyes to meet Lexa’s furious stare. “And still nothing.” 

A slow smirk spread across Clarke’s lips, and she hurled a lazy insult onto the table. “My cunt is empty and clenches around nothing,  _ Heda _ . If you won’t give me what a good mate should, am I not allowed to seek it somewhere else?”

She laughed a cruel sound, as broken as the cup Lexa had smashed. She watched it pierce the Alpha and bleed her skin, and the low, warning growl that resulted sent a shiver of anticipation down her spine. They both knew there had been no flirting between Clarke and Lexa’s General - unless a few lingering stares purposefully scattered throughout the day counted as such - but Clarke had seen how tension had been eating away at her lover as they moved from one heated meeting to the next. 

She’d seen Lexa slowly inch closer to her boiling point, and best the eruption happened in private than in front of the Ambassadors. So Clarke had caught Lexa’s eye and, taking advantage of the fact that Titus’ boring prattle was lulling everyone into an half-sleep, she’d held the Alpha’s attention long enough to slip the signet ring Lexa had given her when they had become mates off her finger. 

Heda’s eyes had glinted brighter for a moment, and that was all the assent Clarke had needed to spur on their little game.

“Or maybe the…  _ problem…  _ resides with your own cock?” Clarke filled her voice with mocking pity, as she returned her eyes to the items on the table in a study of indifference. 

The last barb tipped the scales and it was met with a roar that was pure, animal anger. Lexa cleared the table in one leap almost toppling the heavy piece of furniture while scattering maps and other objects in her wake. 

She advanced on Clarke knot first, nostrils flaring and eyes burning like hellfire amid her warpaint. It reminded the Omega of the first time they had met - when real war had brewed between them - and she felt the suffocating heat of Heda’s tent press into her flesh as it emerged unbidden from her memory.

The Omega backtracked until her shoulders scraped against the wall, gulping down acidic fear even as her thighs grew damp with running slick. 

The last rays of the dying sun came in through the open window, cutting up the air like sharp knives. The entirety of her world was painted red, everything bathed in the arterial crimson of fresh blood - and the symbolism of it was not lost on Clarke. It was the color of the Alpha’s anger transcending into physical, the deep garnet of the heat slithering along her own bones.  

Lexa didn’t desist on her advance, but where the leap had been sudden, she now advanced with purpose - an unstoppable avalanche ponderously eating ground down the side of a snow-covered mountain. 

The sun reflected into her eyes, igniting sparks of humanity within, and she held Clarke’s own gaze in a green vise as she searched for the barest sign of affirmation. 

A licking of the lips and a hinted nod were all it took, and as the sun gave up its fight outside their room, the light winked out of Lexa’s eyes. 

Only animal remained - obsidian and dangerously cruel. 

Watching Lexa corner her was like witnessing a storm unfold. Her Heda had stopped growling, and her utter silence made the purposeful advance all the more unsettling.

Clarke pressed back into the wall, seeking its support for her suddenly weak knees while knowing that the stone offered no protection. 

The Omega was frozen like a deer in flight caught in the unexpected glare of headlights, and in the next breath she was yanked forward and slammed into the angular frame of her brooding warlord, all breath fleeing from her chest.

Even out of armor the Alpha was formidable - her strength all the more apparent without the barrier of supple leather and metal between them. 

Clarke could feel every flex of Lexa’s lean muscles as she was thrust back into the wall, hard enough that her head would have rebounded off it if not for Heda’s fingers grabbing a fistful of her hair. 

The Commander’s other hand closed around Clarke’s throat, nails digging half-moon shaped grooves into the sides of her neck, and the breath she’d managed to regain was throttled out of her. 

Just when black vines began to slither at the corners of Clarke’s vision, her heart icing over with the thought that perhaps Lexa had succumbed too completely to her Alpha’s urges, the hold around her throat loosened and the Commander’s lips pressed in gentle contrast against her earlobe. 

“You remember the words?” 

She barely heard the question, drowning as it was beneath the roaring of her own blood, but her brain registered the words and Clarke nodded, throat scraped too rough to form her own reply. 

“I need to hear you say them, Klark.” Lexa coaxed, the storm which the Omega had unleashed momentarily bottled up and stowed away. 

Clarke gulped down a mouthful of air, chest burning and tears streaming down her cheeks, equal in their amount to the wetness flooding her below. She opened her mouth, shook her head to clear her thoughts, then licked her lips with a tongue that felt three times its normal size.

The safewords rolled slowly from her straining lips, crashing down the space between them like hard granite. Clarke hadn’t wanted to say them, because within they carried the power of instantly ending their exchange, but giving voice to what signalled her hard limit had aroused even further - that and knowing how in control Lexa still was despite appearances. 

“Good girl,” Lexa cooed, nails scratching softly at her scalp. “And if you were unable to speak?”

“Rap my knuckles on the closest thing three times.” Clarke replied hoarsely. 

“At least you remember something.” Lexa’s voice turned as cutting as her own had been moments before, “even if you seem to have forgotten that you belong to me.”

The beast resurfaced, snarling openly from Lexa’s face, and the Commander dragged Clarke forward by her hair, inexorably pulling her towards the bed. 

The Omega fought each step of the way - letting loose a bark of satisfaction when her kicking foot connected with the Alpha’s shin. She would not be the only one sporting flesh bruised purple come morning. 

They battled each step of the way, Clarke bucking and spitting like an unwilling mare to be mounted by a new rider. And yet she had to fight her Omega as well, every instinct demanding that she drop on all fours and beg her Heda to breed her. 

The Commander heaved her up and she felt like she was flying, right before she slammed hard into the table - belly down and out of breath -  the scoured wooden surface rough against her cheek. 

“Why should I take you into my bed when you are nothing but a whore?” Lexa snarled next to her ear while she held her down with a hand clamped around the back of her neck. 

“Why should you even bother to take anyone to bed since it’s obvious that you can’t  _ finish _ what you start, Commander?” 

Lips pushed against her earlobe again, but this time they were accompanied by a hard worrying of teeth and - when Lexa pulled away - Clarke felt blood leak slowly from where the Commander’s bite had broken skin. 

“You’ll see how well my cock works when you’ll be choking on it.” Heda promised darkly, and Clarke bucked again, purposefully pushing her ass back into Lexa’s crotch. She got a low hiss as a response, then the Commander’s calloused hands moved from her neck to one of her wrists and her arm was tugged backwards painfully. 

Pain travelled down the side of Clarke’s neck from her punctured ear, piling onto the throbbing Lexa’s hold was causing along her arm. The Omega stilled, biting the inside of her own cheek bloody to keep herself from moaning at the rough treatment, the heady mix of pain and threatened pleasure setting all of her nerve endings on fire. 

She was helpless, utterly so, and lived for the endless pit that had yawned open at the bottom of her stomach. Her underwear was ruined, the rest of her clothes sticking to sweat soaked skin, and need filled her to bursting. Clarke didn’t want to be taken, she wanted to be claimed - she wanted to be pinned beneath Lexa’s snarling body as the Commander went to war inside her. 

Her cunt gaped open and empty, her womb woefully deserted. Clear blue eyes filled with unshed tears as she thought of her previous heats, of how she and Lexa both had hoped the Alpha’s seed would ripen inside her. They had been trying for six months and each time they’d met their failure - and Clarke had started to believe that both of them had shown too much restraint. 

Duty demanded them to be always in control, but their station had slipped uninvited inside the bedroom and opened up a gulf between them. It was time to fill the gap, burn all of the old bridges and build ones made of blood and sinew instead of obligation to a people they already sacrificed enough for.

“Why don’t you remind me what I have forgotten?” She forced out between gnashing teeth, “if you yourself still remember how, that is.”

Lexa pressed down on her arm so hard that Clarke’s jaw went slack with pain. Tendons stood out like knotted ropes beneath her skin and she trashed weakly, before her arm was moved above her head, her tortured muscles screaming with the motion.

She felt the Alpha drape across her back for a few long moments, and was thankful for the respite Lexa afforded her. 

Just when she thought the Alpha was reconsidering their game, her other arm was wrenched up to join the first and Lexa’s sash wound quickly around her wrists, tying them together. 

“You have forgotten many things,” her mate began, her words so cold they splashed Clarke’s fevered skin like freezing rain. “you belong to me. Every part of you belongs to me.” 

A blade whispered out of its sheath behind her and Clarke died inside a little, wanting to look. She jolted, gasping softly when the flat of it was pressed against her thrumming jugular, and this time could not hold back a whimper. 

Her stomach clenched in expectation, her every cell straining in an attempt to guess where Heda’s blade would touch her next. 

There was something liberating about placing herself in her mate’s hands so completely - for both of them. They had discussed at length what was permissible and what wasn’t and it had taken some coaxing on Clarke’s part - with gentle words and tender caresses as they laid in bed at night - for Lexa to admit how draining it was to keep her Alpha always kneeling at reason’s feet.

And Clarke had made a confession of her own, whispering of how wet it made her to think of Lexa owning her completely. But her ruthless warrior was always hesitant about such things and while they’d promised each other they would try, a measure of restraint had always lingered.

Up until today.

The knife parted the back of Clarke’s shirt like water, its tip purposefully pricking along her spine, hard enough for her to feel how sharp it was. But Heda’s hands were deft and steady, and the only thing ending up in scraps were her clothes. 

“Your breasts belong to me,” Lexa growled as Clarke’s bindings were sliced clean through and tossed haphazardly on the table, “your back, your hips,” her belt was sewed away, “Your dripping cunt and your ass.” 

Lexa slashed at her clothes until they lay in a ruined heap and she was naked, knees buckling with want. 

She could feel Heda right behind her, tense and panting so heavily her breath scorched the back of Clarke’s neck. The knife was dropped in her view, clattering loudly next to her face, then she was lifted and thrown unceremoniously over Heda’s shoulder. 

“Don’t you think I know what you want?” The Commander barked, dropping her onto their bed so that her head hung almost off the side. “I can smell how soaked you are for me, and I see how slick and ready you are for my cock.” 

Clarke looked up, watching almost hypnotized as Lexa undid her pants. The Alpha’s cock sprung free, fully hard and throbbing, tip glistening with fat drops of precum, and Heda fisted herself roughly, meeting her hungry gaze with one of triumph. 

“You want me to breed you.” Heda stated, jaw flexing in time with each pump of her hand around her shaft.

Clarke tossed her legs, the throbbing of her clit almost unbearable. 

She nodded desperately, abandoning pretense. “Sha...beja...Leksa…” She keened softly, bending her head back to show her mating bite in a gesture of submission. 

“Not before I remind you that you are my slut.” Lexa bent down and smirked right in her face, “mine, and only mine.”

Clarke expected Lexa to close the distance, to force her swollen cock down her throat. Not that Heda would have to force her; the Omega would take every inch willingly and then some.

Instead the Commander stood just out of reach, working her shaft with slow, deliberate strokes. Her eyes gleamed darkly, gathering the scant light coming from the candles. The room looked gloomier for it, as if Heda was taking the candle’s fire within herself. Sweat made the Commander’s warpaint run in blackish streams down her cheeks, and she seemed to be weeping tears of blood because of it. 

She looked every inch the warrior, an uncompromising personification of destruction. Clarke had no choice but cower under her stare, and allow herself to be dismantled. 

She existed only to please her Heda, and wasn’t a woman any longer, but a creature of pure need. 

Lexa’s free hand grabbed suddenly at her breasts, cruelly pinching her pierced nipples until Clarke was arching off the bed with every tug. The Omega let her legs fall apart invitingly, but the Alpha mutely shook her head, refusing her silent request. 

Pain spread outwards from her nipples, settling deliciously into her skin. Clarke’s flesh heated up further, sweat dripping down her belly in rivers which pooled inside her navel before flooding down her hips and on the bed. 

When the Alpha’s fingers released her, she fell back onto the bed with a groan, which was strangled out of her as Heda cupped her sex, fingers burying to the hilt inside her slit. 

Her walls collapsed shut around the Commander, but it wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy her. 

“Please...Leksa, I need…”

Heda’s fingers stilled inside her folds, and Clarke almost screamed in frustration before realizing how badly Heda’s entire body was shaking, her Alpha tethering right on the brink of her release. 

Clarke canted her hips sharply, grinding herself on Lexa’s fingers with an obscene moan. Heda sputtered and she had to tilt her head, tucking it low to hide a broad smile as the Alpha came undone above her, showering her front with sticky ropes of cum. 

It was glorious to see; the way Lexa snapped her hips, eyes rolling back into her skull. She looked primal, elemental - a savage spirit of the forest, manifested within Polis walls.

Between Clarke’s legs. 

With her storm abated Heda looked down, and the Omega felt herself wither under the ominous grin. A certain darkness clung to the corners of Lexa’s mouth, and the blonde realized the hurricane wasn’t quite past them.

On the contrary, she stood right inside the eye of the tempest.

She was grabbed by her waist and roughly turned around, Lexa’s lean fingers painting bold handprints on her hips. Clarke found herself half bent over the bed, her tied hands above her head while Heda’s cum dripped from her chest and belly onto the pelts. 

The Commander kicked her feet apart and she mutely complied, her heat devouring the edges of her mind like wildfire. She presented willingly, ass tilting upwards, her whole body ready to be marked and claimed.

But Lexa had different plans, barely dragging the tip of her cock along Clarke’s folds before withdrawing. 

“Beg me, whore.” Heda’s heavy cock skirted along the inside of her thighs and Clarke whimpered, trying to rub her aching cunt against it. 

“Please Heda,” she sounded broken and she loved every syllable of it, “I am yours. I won’t forget again… beja… Ai set yu klin, Pramstoka.” [I belong to you, Alpha]

“My mate.” Lexa rumbled in response, finally lining up to her opening, “my Klark.” Her tone softened for an instant, then she was slamming forward, burying every inch of her cock deep in the Omega’s wet heat.

Clarke screamed with the stretch, crying out even as she pressed back into her mate, Lexa’s hands helping her to match each thrust. 

“You are so open for me,” Clarke nodded with the words, the slapping of her cunt around the Alpha’s shaft giving them both plenty of proof. 

“I’ll give you my knot, Klark,” Lexa practically purred into her ear, hands leaving Clarke’s sides as the Commander pressed down into her back. Heda’s hands undid the knots tying Clarke’s wrists together, and their fingers tangled.

“Give me pups, Lexa,” Clarke realized that she was crying openly and didn’t care, “please I want to bear you children.” 

She gasped, unable to breathe as she felt Lexa’s knot swell against her entrance. Heda whined in pain as her flesh split, then pushed against Clarke’s fluttering muscles. The Omega rubbed back, struggling to relax as much as she was able to help her mate force the knot inside her tight slit. Still it stung, and she began to sob, Lexa’s pouring reassurances into her ear as her strong hands rubbed circles against Clarke’s spasming belly. 

When Heda’s knot was finally inside Clarke, they both sighed with relief and the blonde lifted her face from the furs, nuzzling along Lexa’s jaw. 

“Come for me, Klark.” Heda whispered, voice thickened by desire as her mouth found the mating bite on Clarke’s neck. 

Clarke did - moaning as much in surprise as she did in pleasure - taken aback at how primed her body was to Lexa’s commands, and moments later the Alpha’s seed spurted inside her, 

Lexa’s teeth clamped down onto the bite, opening it again and reaffirming their bond as they tumbled onto the bed - a shivering mess of limbs among the stained furs. 

Clarke pushed back into her mate’s embrace, and Lexa curled around her, cock twitching inside her. They would be tied for some time - all night if Clarke had some say about it, and the Omega clenched around her Commander at the thought, slick washing out of her despite the knot sealing her entrance. 

She felt Lexa turn partially away and fumble, before her mate settled back, kissing her cheek softly. 

“Can I put the ring back on your finger now?” Clarke blinked at the question, peering up into Lexa’s face to find her brows knitting in a frown. The Commander had recovered the signet ring Clarke had left in plain view on the night table when she’d readied the room.

“You know I am yours.” She murmured, offering her hand, “ring or not.” 

“Sha,” Lexa slipped the signet ring back on Clarke’s finger, fretting lines slowly disappearing from her face, “but I don’t like when you don’t wear it, even for pretence.” 

“You reminded me I belong to you quite thoroughly.” Clarke lifted a hand to stroke her warlord’s cheek, a fond smile stretching across her lips.

“Did I go too far?” Lexa asked, biting her lower lip, eyes glistening with concern.

“You were perfect,” Clarke craned her neck back and brushed her lips against her mate’s. “now rest. When I said I wanted to bear your children I wasn’t joking.” Blue eyes grew darker with her hunger, and she added teasingly, “if my Heda thinks she’s up to the task?”

Lexa growled a warning, her own eyes turning a deeper green. “You may have started something Nomstoka [Omega], but I’ll be the one to finish.” 

The grin she regaled Clarke with wasn’t quite human. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
